Mizushima Takara
Mizushima Takara '(水島タカラ ''Mizushima Takara) is one of the main characters of Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!. She is an intelligent girl who is also very rich, and is also kind. Takara transforms into 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her catchphrase is 'It is my duty to protect! '(これは、保護するために私の義務であります！''Kore wa, hogo suru tame ni watashi no gimudearimasu!). Appearance Takara has long dark blue hair left tumbling down her shoulders, and has purple eyes. Her Summer outfit consists of a light blue dress-like shirt with a pink belt, jeans and blue high heels. Her Winter outfit consists of a dark blue jumper with a long white skirt with pink shells imprinted on it, a beige scarf, brown gloves and the same heels. As Cure Pearl, Takara's hair grows longer and is tied drastically into a ponytail, where she wears a pink pearl forehead tiara. Her costume overall is blue, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are pink. There is a blue ribbon with long ends on her right side. Her sleeves are asymmetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toe tips. In her Fairy form, her costume turns white and pale blue, and her hair turns paler and longer. She also has blue butterfly wings. Personality Takara is a strict girl who is the Student Council President of her school. She is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in her school, and is the heir to the Mizushima Fortune, indicating that her family is extremely rich. Despite how strict she is, she is very kind and will always put people before herself. She can also be quite stubborn. Her older sister, Mizushima Miyuki, refuses to become the heir because she wants to become a famous actress. Takara believes that this is irresponsible, and even though that Miyuki was successful, she still refuses. It is revealed that Takara loves shiny things. History Becoming Cure Pearl Takara was at a Student Council Meeting, and one of the members brought up the subject: Cure Sweetheart, the mysterious girl who somehow achieved superhuman powers and claimed to be the Princess of Fairyland. Takara, as stubborn as a mule, knew that fairies don't exist, and was determined to expose Cure Sweetheart as a fake. She closed the meeting but before she headed out of the classroom, she saw a sparkle, fluttering everywhere. Takara, not being able to resist it, followed the sparkle outside. Takara almost caught the sparkle, however, an invisible force revealed the sparkle to be an actual fairy! But that invisible force turned into a man, who the fairy (whose name was Fairy) revealed to be Haine, a Sad Ending Ambassador. Haine then saw the famous idol in Académie De L'amour Pur, Hoshimura Ai, falling in despair as she walked past. Haine then turned poor Ai into an evil monster, called an Owari. The Owari started destroying everything, but none other than Cure Sweetheart came to the rescue! But neither the Owari or Cure Sweetheart seemed to be winning. Takara then realised what Cure Sweetheart was lacking to win: strategy. Takara, realising that she shouldn't be afraid of Cure Sweetheart, then told her so, and Fairy, smiling, said that Takara's bravery to speak up allowed Fairy to identify her as a Happy Ending Ambassador, a Pretty Cure. Fairy then gave Takara a beautiful silver bracelet with three charms: a blue rose, a golden key and a bronze book. Takara, believing that she understands what she must do, then transformed into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Pearl! Relationships 'Yoshida Misaki - 'Misaki and Takara do not have an exact strong relationship, but they do share a friendly one. Both are also teammates. 'Hoshimura Ai - 'Ai reminds Takara of her sister Miyuki in many ways. However, Ai reminds Takara that everyone is different, and the two become good friends. Both are also teammates. Cure Pearl 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール ''Kyua Pāru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Takara. She controls the power of water. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Fairy Spell Unlock!" ''Her main attack is Sagesse Wave, and some of her attacks may need to be performed in Fairy Tale Mode. Attacks * 'Sagesse Wave '(ワイズウェーブ ''Sagesse U~ēbu) is Cure Pearl's main attack, which can only be used with the Blue Rose Charm. * 'Mermaid Wave '(マーメイドウェーブ Māmeido U~ēbu) is Cure Pearl's second attack, which can only be used with the Little Mermaid Charm. * 'Nutcracker Wave '(ナットクラッカーウェーブ Nattokurakkā U~ēbu) is Cure Pearl's third attack, which can only be used with the Nutcracker Charm. * 'Rapunzel Wave '(ラプンツェルウェーブ Rapuntsu~eru U~ēbu) is Cure Pearl's fourth attack, which can only be used with the Rapunzel Charm. * 'Triple Fairy Princess Attack '(トリプルフェアリープリンセスアタック Toripuru Fearī Purinsesu Atakku) is Cure Pearl's first attack with Cure Sweetheart and Cure Indigo, which can only be used with the Red Riding Hood, Little Mermaid and Cinderella Charms. Etymology '''Mizushima (水島): ''Mizu (ミズ) is a word that means "water" and ''Shima ''(志摩) is a word that means "island". '''Takara (タカラ): 'Takara ''is a Japanese word and name that means "treasure". So therefore, Mizushima Takara means "water island treasure". The surname could be a pun because Takara is blessed with the power of water, and Japan is an island. The first name could also be a pun because treasure is sometimes found in water, and a pearl is a treasure. Songs Takara's voice actress, Kiuchi Reiko, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshimura Haruka and Hamasaki Ayumi, the voice actresses for Yoshida Misaki and Hoshimura Ai. Songs * Crashing Waves * Under The Sea * The Deep Sea Girl Duets * Distance (''along with the voice actress of Yoshida Misaki) * Tsuneni Egao De (Always With A Smile) (along with the voice actress of Hoshimura Ai) * Trinity Spirit (along with the voice actresses of Yoshida Misaki and Hoshimura Ai) Trivia * Takara is the third blue Cure to become a Pretty Cure in the third episode, preceded by Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine and Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond. * Takara shares a few similarities with Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid: ** Both are the second members of their respective teams. ** Both are the blue Cures. ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their schools. ** Both attend an "Academy". ** Both have a famous sibling. ** Both are rich. ** Both are blessed with the power of water. ** Both are strict, but also quite kind. * Takara is the fourth blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua, Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty, Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid and Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake. ** She is the seventh student council president overall. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Mizushima Takara Cure Pearl Previews Category:Cures Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Blue Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters